X-ray techniques for analysis of various specimens have been used to determine internal structures and compositions. Techniques such as x-ray fluorescence (XRF) analyze the elements present in an object, x-ray diffraction to analyze internal structures of an object, and other techniques may be employed.
To probe the properties of structures on a microscopic scale, one approach is to use a micro-focus x-ray source, imaged with x-ray optics to form a micron-scale x-ray illumination spot, or micro-beam, on the object under examination. When a particular position of the object is exposed, x-rays emerging from the object can be detected, and the properties of the object at that particular position (and only the illuminated position) may be analyzed.
To examine a larger surface and/or volume of an object, it can be useful to use multiple beams rather than a single beam. However, use of multiple beams to interrogate an object in current systems is impractical without a way to identify the signal detected with the individual beam that created it.
What is needed is an improved method for investigating larger surfaces and volumes of an object.